Private After-Party
by kaileeyp
Summary: Takes place after Victory Sick. Megatron wants an after party after such a fun night. Luckily for him, so does Soundwave. (Megatron/Soundwave)


_**PLEASE READ:** this is a sequel to Victory Sick, which you can find on my page. PLEASE read that first or you wont understand what's going on in this.  
**warnings: **smut and sexy times between Soundwave and Megatron, no like no read. _

_Characters do not belong to me, I'm just playing with them!_

_(my first time writing smut, so teehee)_

* * *

**Private After-Party**

"**Beep beep beep beep"**

Soundwave groaned at the sound of the alarm clock going off, time to get up. His berth was unusually comfy and warm, since when did he have such soft blankets? With a lazy movement Soundwave wacked the alarm clock and it instantly quieted, keeping his eyes closed, Soundwave snuggled back into the berth. Ten more minutes wouldn't hurt anyone.

He rolled over in the berth, curling onto his side and pulling the plush blankets over his helm. Before he could fall back into his slumber, a chuckle filled the air. The cassette player tensed and opened his optics for the first time that morning, but as soon as he did, a brutal helm ache slammed between his optics. All the events of last night filled his processor; the party, his drinking contest with Megatron, the walk to his room, oh primus the kiss, being felt up in a storage closet by his own master, purging all over himself, and then... being brought here, to Megatron's room. _He was in Megatron's berth. _

Slag.

Well… he didn't remember going all the way, so they obviously didn't interface. The blanket hiding his face was gently tugged down, revealing Megatron, smiling happily at him. Soundwave winced at the light that flooded his optics, worsening his helm ache. Megatron grinned at him and climbed out of the berth, Soundwave went to get up, but was effortlessly pushed down against the pillows again.  
"You're hung-over," Megatron said softly, keeping his voice low for Soundwave's pounding processor. The communications officer nodded numbly, which only succeed in making him dizzy. A small tablet was handed to him along-side a cube of energon, this time it was low grade. With a shaking servo and meager thanks, Soundwave accepted the two, and quickly downed them both. It was the same type of tablet that Megatron had given him the night before in the shower rooms, used to get rid of energon sickness, or in this case, help with being hung-over.

The berth shifted as Megatron climbed in next to his solider again, he too was a bit hung over, but not as much as Soundwave, who was only a light weight drinker. He reached out and wound his arms around Soundwave's waist, then pulled the small mech into his arms again. He took note as Soundwave momentarily stiffened before he relaxed into his leader's arms again. That was interesting… they had been cuddling all night before this, so why would Soundwave be tense now? Sure, a lot of mechs would be terrified if the deadly, deceitful, aggressive, war hardened Megatron wanted to snuggle… but he would never, ever hurt Soundwave. No matter how angry or frustrated he got, he swore to himself that it would never happen, he would rather die than hurt Soundwave.

Part of him wanted to just cuddle with Soundwave all day, maybe have a shower together or even better, interface. Maybe he could call the party back on just for today, he had before; they had spent an entire day having an after party. But with a sigh he threw that idea out the window, they had only had a smaller win yesterday and from all the excessive drinking the Decepticons had already diminished 59.4% of their prize.

"**beep beep beep beep beep beep"**

The annoying alarm clock wailed loudly, causing Soundwave to whimper with pain as the obnoxious sound worsened his retreating helm ache. Megatron snatched the clock off his berth side table, and hurled it across the room directly at the wall. A loud smash signified the demise of his alarm clock. Soundwave cautiously peeked up from Megatron's chest plates, and saw the shattered clock lying on the ground. A small giggle slipped out of his exposed lips and he covered his mouth with his servo, muffling his laughter. Megatron's chest convulsed as he joined in on the mirth, causing Soundwave to burst out laughing and roll over in berth. The two of them laid in Megatron's berth laughing their afts off, tears welled up in Soundwave's elegant amber optics from laughing so hard.

Suddenly warm servos were holding his helm and Soundwave's laughter screeched to a stop. Megatron's thumb gently wiped the happy tears off of Soundwave's soft cheeks, before covering the mechs lips with his own. Soundwave laid there stunned stiff for a moment, before he dived helm first into the kiss. He shivered as Megatron's lips gently lapped over his own, setting his nerves into a heated buzz. He completely forgot about the pounding helm ache and kissed the larger Decepticon back. His mouth was gently sucked open and their tongues met, adding to the slow, sensual kiss. Soundwave had never been kissed like this before; if he had been standing he would have probably collapsed into Megatron's arms. Their lips, teeth and tongues clashed in a sturdy caress, jolts of pleasure and excitement shot through Soundwave's virgin frame. He eagerly wrapped his arms around Megatron's neck and pulled himself closer, giving Megatron the freedom to explore his body with his hands again. The large, warm servos gently brushed down the Comm. Officers shivering frame. Those skilled fingers wriggled into gaps and seams, brushing teasingly against the smaller mechs inner workings. Soundwave gasped softly when one particular gap on his hip was explored, which encouraged Megatron to press deeper into the opening and give longer, stronger strokes.

Soundwave wriggled around as a heat bubbled up in the pit of his tanks, and slickness dribbled through his valve lining. He wiggled his hips, letting out a small moan, which only aroused Megatron more. Soundwave suddenly found himself lying on his back, with his leader hovering above him. Megatron eagerly sucked on Soundwave's sensitive neck cables, and Soundwave spread his legs wider. He could feel his pressurised spike and wet valve throbbing, needy for attention. Soundwave choked back a scream when he felt his master's hand pressing against his heated interface panel; he arched his back and opened his mouth, letting out a long moan. With a rotating movement he ground his hips into the hand, vocalizing some of the most beautiful sounds Megatron had ever heard in his entire life.

Megatron on the other hand was grinning like a loon, he had the usually so calm and collected Soundwave here in his berth, acting more like a needy pleasure drone than his usual self. This was the stuff of his dreams really; he had Soundwave here on a string, begging for more, in fact, he was acting rather like a virgin. Excellent, Megatron loved sensitive mechs; they were wonderfully receptive when it came to pleasure.

Soundwave gasped again as Megatron's strong hand was pulled back from his interface panel; he let out a whine of complaint, but was soothed with an unusually gentile kiss in his heated cheek. Megatron shifted, kneeling inform of Soundwave, who was still lying down on his back with his legs spread. The leader grinned when he saw the smallest bit of lubricant drip from the closed section. He slowly stroked up Soundwave's inner thigh, enticing another shiver from the small frame. "Open up for me, Soundwave" he murmured softly.

Hesitation flickered through Soundwave, Megatron didn't know he was a virgin yet, how would his leader react to that? Would he even want to take his virginity? Would he think that because Soundwave was a virgin he was unattractive? Or would he like the idea of claiming Soundwave as his own? Well there was only one way of knowing, and Soundwave obediently retracted his interface panel.

Megatron let out a groan at the sight of the well-kept equipment. Soundwave's Spike was fully erect and rather intricate. With a closer examination, Megatron could see small lights winding their way from the base to the head; every section of the spike was ribbed. Megatron gently took hold of the attachment, earning the sound of his solider sucking in a breath. He realised that the younger mech had a modded spike, with lovely designs, neatly accenting the lights. They were too neat to have been added to his interface equipment; rather they were there since Soundwave was born. With an interested hum Megatron let go of the spike and moved down to the wet valve. It was also naturally modded, with a light right above the sensitive nibblett, and relaxed flowing swirls bordering the entrance. With a startle Megatron froze. He was sealed; Soundwave's valve was still sealed shut. Megatron let out a surprised gasp as he connected two and two. The love of his life, beautiful, unique, strong and incredible Soundwave, was a virgin.

Megatron slowly looked up at the nervous mech, "y-you're a virgin" he breathed softly.  
"Yes" Soundwave murmured, avoiding optic contact with the mech between his heated thighs. The plush berth shifted as Megatron pulled himself up over Soundwave again.  
"Soundwave," he crooned softly in the trembling mechs audio, "Would you ever consider letting me take your virginity?" Soundwave's breath hitched in surprise and relief flooded through his systems.  
"Oh Megatron," he warbled softly, "I'm yours". The silver mech above him smiled softly, "I'll be gentile ok, tell me if it hurts you." With that he pecked a soft kiss on Soundwave's lips, and repositioned himself between the thighs again.

Instead of retracting his interface panel, Megatron lay down on his stomach and lowered his lips to Soundwave's slick valve. Soundwave let out a strangled moan when his valve was lightly kissed. The kiss turned into soft strokes as Megatron eagerly lapped up the sweet fluids. Soundwave gasped and moaned, his hips were being held down by Megatron, preventing him from bucking and moving around too much. Megatron's tongue slipped down his lover's valve, applying tiny amounts of pressure to the seal, but it didn't give. He continued to gently explore the outer valve with his tongue as his lips sucked on and kissed the sensitive lining. He reached one of his hands up and wrapped his servo around the lit up spike, firmly stroking it as Soundwave came undone at his tender mercies. Moans and screams filled the air, along with the sweet and tangy sent of the lubricant. Before Soundwave could overload, Megatron sat up, letting go of the interface array. Soundwave let out a pitiful sound and arched up again, looking at his leader with gold pleading optics.

Megatron smiled softly and shifted, sitting up and hovering over the smaller mech again. Soundwave watched as Megatron's interface panel retracted, bearing his rather large spike. Soundwave gaped with terror at the size of the thing, how he would be able to handle that!? Megatron chuckled and shook his head, "don't worry Hun, I'll stretch you out". Before Soundwave could ask what that meant, his leader was at it again. A gentile finger pressed against his seal, stretching the layer of flesh. With an un-expected popping sound, the seal snapped, and disappeared. Tears welled up in Soundwave's optics and he bit his bottom lip, that _hurt. _

Megatron cooed softly and pulled the shaking mech into a soft hug, kissing his cheeks and giving him a moment to recover from the sharp pain. Despite himself, Megatron's spike twitched noticeably against Soundwave's thigh. OK, so he was a bit of a sadist at times, small amounts of pain in others sent him in a frenzying over drive, like a shark that smelled blood. But he held himself stable as Soundwave relaxed again, the pain ebbing away. The last thing Megatron wanted to do was hurt the smaller mech, especially if it was for was own twisted pleasure. Maybe one day Soundwave would let himself be spanked over his leaders lap, of course not too hard, but the idea sent another shock of pleasure up Megatron's spine. But now wasn't the time to think about spankings, now was the time to show Soundwave how good interfacing could feel.

Megatron shifted, he looked at Soundwave right in the optic. "Are you ready for this?" he asked softly. Soundwave nodded and bit his lip, energon reddening his face, how cute. "OK," Megatron said as he lined himself up with Soundwave's small entrance, "relax ok, don't tense up. If you want me to stop, tell me and I will". Leaving it at that, the leader gently pushed his way inside Soundwave's valve.

_Frag he was so tight._ His spike could hardly make it in as the soaked valve lining spiraled and rippled down on the pulsing intruder. Soundwave made a small pained sound and grabbed Megatron's neck, burying his grimacing face in the crook of his lover's neck.

Megatron stopped; their panels were flush together, his large spike completely filling up the stretched valve. He stayed completely still, resisting the urge to pound mercilessly into the incredibly tight hole. Silence stretched out as they both waited for Soundwave to adjust to the size. After a minute Soundwave noticed that the pain was gone, rather, it had been replaced with a pulsating need. He wiggled his hips around, encouraging Megatron to start.

With a look at Soundwave, Megatron gently pulled half way out of the valve, before slowly pushing back in. Soundwave gasped and his helm fell back against the pillow. A soft moan bubbled from his lips as his leader ground pleasurably into his quivering entrance. They started off on a slow note, smoothly rocking into each-other, savoring the slick sounds of interface. The tangy smells filled the air and they continued to roll against each-other in the berth. Connecting and separating in all the best possible ways. Soft kisses were drawn out between moans and gasps, along with hickeys being left on Soundwave's neck, marking that he was taken.

The pace picked up, and Soundwave cried out when the hard spike drove into him, inflicting nothing but pleasure, pleasure, pleasure. His lips parted and his optics dimmed in a wanton expression of ecstasy. The couple ground into each-other's bodies in a musical dance of trust, love, and desire.

With each thrust, Soundwave rolled his hips to meet Megatron in the middle. Megatron felt himself ready to overload, and by Soundwave's radical movement, he knew he was almost there as well. Megatron guided Soundwave's face to look at him, their optics locked and they sped up their hips. "gah, Megatronnn", Soundwave moaned, provoking his leader to thrust into him harder. Their frames began to shake with the pent up energy, and just like that it was released.

Soundwave's mouth opened as he wailed and keened out his over load. His helm fell back, optics dimmed shut with the unbelievable ecstasy flowing through him like fire. His back arched and he sobbed Megatron's name over and over again in a releasing chant. The erotic display before him tumbled Megatron over the edge as well. With a roar Megatron joined Soundwave in his nirvana, letting the pleasure consume them both with white hot ecstasy.

* * *

Soundwave came to about an hour later. He shifted slowly in the berth, seeking out the comfort and warmth earlier provided by Megatron. Warm arms wrapped around him, pulling him against his leaders chest plates. Soundwave sleepy on-lined his optics to smile at his friend, no, _his lover. _The very idea sent thrills through him, and Soundwave cuddled into his _lover,_ enjoying the way Megatron rubbed his back. No words were needed as the couple relaxed in the large berth, sedated from the incredible interface session.

A soft rumble echoed from Soundwave's chest plates, and Megatron broke into a grin when he realised that Soundwave was actually purring. _Purring like a cat. _He couldn't help but chuckle and pull the smaller mech into a tighter embrace.

Oh yes, he was defiantly going to use his detachable shower head on Soundwave someday, see how loud he can make him squeal. But for the moment, Megatron pushed the pervy idea out of his helm and continued to just savour the warm body in his arms. His crew was probably wondering where the frag they were, not that he cared at the moment. In the end he kind of did have an after party, well, with Soundwave.

Soundwave's breathing evened out as he dropped into a deep, much needed sleep. Megatron quickly followed him there. And when the couple waked, they did so in the safety of each-other's arms, right where they belong.

* * *

_so a sequel for victory sick I see? yes, I couldnt resist!_

_please comment/favorite/subscribe!_

_Thanks,  
kaileeyp_


End file.
